Nothing Special
by Chinqcha
Summary: Boomer remembers when Bubbles kissed him, the first, second, and third time. ONE-SHOT


By **Chinqcha **

_**"Nothing Special"**_

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own the PPG, nor do I own the RRB.

**Summary  
**Boomer remembers when Bubbles kissed him, the first, second, and third time. ONE-SHOT

**Author notes**  
No, this is not a spin off from my fanfic 'Inner Battle.' Wich I will continue shortly, ofcourse. This fic is also not based on the show, 'cause they aren't sixteen there.

**_

* * *

_**

He had been five, when Bubbles had first kissed him. On the cheek, ofcourse. And it wasn't because she liked, or had a crush on him. No, it had been because she, and her sisters Blossom and Buttercup, had wanted to destroy him, and his brothers, Brick and Butch.

He, Boomer, knew that Bubbles had disliked him then, even though she had been a very forgiving and kind girl. And he had been a ruthless Rowdy Ruff Boy, out there to destroy her, and the people of Townsville.

He remembered when they had first arrived in Townville, meeting the girls. They looked so confused, bewildered even.

_"I'm Brick!"  
"Butch!"  
"Boomer!"  
"And we're the ROWDY RUFF BOYS!" _

Boomer chuckled, remembering the faces of his own counterpart and his brother counterparts when they had said that. They had fought after that, and the beloved Power Puff Girls, had been creamed. They had been no match for the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Yet, their second fight had gone different.

The first time Bubbles had kissed him, he had found it disgusting.

_Bubbles was flying over towards him, long eyelashes blinking innoncently. Boomer didn't know what to think of it, looking over to Brick like asking for help. Before this, they had been fighting. What was she doing now? Brick didn't give much help, because he himself had been bewildered by the sudden action of Blossom. Looking over at Butch, the green rowdy ruff had been no help either. _

_The next thing he knew, he felt warm, yet wet, lips on his cheek. The first thing that had came into his mind were cooties. He didn't have time for a second thought, because he had went hay-wire, and had exploded._

Boomer winced at that memory. Ofcourse, nobody liked being remembered that they had once exploded.

The second time the Rowdy ruff boys had returned, was when they were thirteen, re-created by a genius scientist, who they now called 'Dad'. Ofcourse, they had first wanted to try to kill him, and then the Power puff girls, but he had stopped them from doing it. He had told them he had re-created them, and they had accepted them. He had trained them, and they had become stronger and stronger. Then, he had given them permission to defeat the Power puff girls, but not killing them.

Once again, Boomer had been amused by the looks on their faces.

Even though he had still disliked his second kiss from Bubbles.

_"It's the Rowdy ruff boys!" shrieked Bubbles, eyes wide. Blossom glared, but was unable to hide it that she was suprised. "How did you het back? We thought we destroyed you!" Buttercup snorted. "Who cares? Let's pummel them again!" Buttercup had charged forwards, but Butch had stepped forwards to, and had kicked her towards the ground. _

Buttercup had crashed. "Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled, before frowning. "You'll pay for that!" It had seemed that Bubbles had not been the cry-baby anymore. And the fight was on. While Buttercup and Butch had been fighting with their fists, Blossom and Brick had been fighting with their powers.

Bubbles and Boomer had been fighting with their speed. Or, Boomer had been chasing Bubbles, through the forest. After a while, Bubbles suddenly stopped, making Boomer crash into her. They were both breathing heavily. "Why did you stop?" Boomer had wanted to know. She didn't respond, but grabbed his face and kissed him _on the lips. Boomer had been shocked, and his first thought was that he was about to die again. This time, he did have a second thought. It hadn't worked._

The Rowdy ruff boys had won that fight, that day. And also many fights after, yet the Power puff girls did to. There had been many, many battles after that. But somehow, everybody got tired of it. Thus, the man who had re-created them, had suggested a truce. After many struggles, they had accepted.

After a while, Bubbles had convinced Boomer she wasn't so bad after all. They had become good friends after that, and even Brick and Butch accepted her. Although they didn't accept Blossom and Buttercup. Still from this day, Buttercup and Butch fought. And still from this day, Blossom and Brick tried to surpass eachother with grades, or other things.

It was the third kiss, that made Boomer blush, even though he didn't thought anything of it. Or did he?

It had been a year ago, when they were fifteen.

_They had all been fighting three monsters. And for some reason, these two were stronger than the others. Bubbles and Boomer were fighting along side, trying to tire the monster. "Shut up, Butch!" They suddenly heard, making them both look at Buttercup and Butch, who were screaming at eachother. The monster saw this as a chance to crumble them with his paw, but both Boomer and Brick, who had been fighting the latter of the three monsters, tackled Buttercup and Butch. _

_"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Buttercup screamed at Boomer, who winced. "Damn, I just saved you're-" "BOOMER! WATCH OUT!" They all turned to Bubbles, who was pointing behind them, her face in ultimate horror._

_A sudden pain erupted in Boomer's body, when the monster attacked him from behind. He heard his brothers scream out his name, and then Bubbles. Even Blossom's yell, and he would have chuckled at Buttercup for yelling out 'Shit'._

_If he hadn't been unconcius that is._

Boomer shook his head. His brothers, and even Bubbles, had been so mad that they took care of one monster each, while Blossom and Buttercup flew him to the hospital. A Rowdyruff in a hospital. You didn't see that THAT often.

He had awoken a week later.

_He groaned painfully, before he heard a gasp. "BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP! BRICK! BUTCH! HE'S AWAKE!" He winced at the scream, before seeing Bubbles happy face looking down at him. "Hi!" She said, before his brothers and her sisters ran inside. "BOOMER!" "BOOM, MY MAN!" Brick and Butch exclaimed, almost leaning forward to hug him, before blinking. "Um. Hey." They both glared at a snickering Blossom and Buttercup. _

_"What happened?" Bubbles frowned. "Don't you remember? You were attacked by a monster!" "Oh. Right." He frowned, shaking his head. Bubbles suddenly leaned forward and hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay!" He didn't had time to react before she pressed her lips to his own, and zooming out. Leaving only a blue streak._

He had been suprised, ofcourse. And his brothers kept teasing him about it, but still.

He liked it, sorta.

Bubbles didn't talk to him for two days, and when she did, she kept blushing. Luckily, that was over now, because Boomer liked talking to her. And-

"Hey Boomer." Someone had interupted his thoughts. Dark blue eyes looked up to see light blue eyes, staring right back at him.Boomer smiled, seeing Bubbles ofcourse, books in her arms, ready to go inside the school. Boomer had been seated infront of the school, on the streps. "Hey, Bubbles." He greeted back. She smiled brightly at him. "Wanna walk me to class?"

He nodded, standing up before his hands were seated in his pockets. "Okay." They silently walked inside the school, before Bubbles eyed him. "What were you thinking about?" He looked down at her, obviously being slightly taller then her, before grinning broadly.

"Nothing special."

Bubbles looked at him weirdly, before shrugging.

_Nothing special._

Or was it?

* * *

**A/N** _This is really rather lame, because I hadn't had allot of time writing this. But, I had this idea (sorta) stuck in my head, so I just wrote. I will continue my "Inner Battle" now. Oh, and if you want; Please review._


End file.
